


What Comes Next?

by DaniCarli



Series: ETNuary Challenge [16]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Apologies, ETNuary, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape the Night Season 2, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, If Liza survived the harpy attack, Joey tries to apologize, Loss of Trust, Post-Betrayal, Sad, There's crying, darkness lies ahead, hope for redemption, open-ended ending, post 2x05, sad little brown girl, the group takes a break, there's a lot of hashing out between Liza and Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniCarli/pseuds/DaniCarli
Summary: What if both Liza and Tyler made it out of the challenge alive in 2x05? What if Liza survived to see another hour? This is my take on how she and Joey handle his betrayal afterwards.
Relationships: The Explorer | Liza Koshy & The Savant | Joey Graceffa
Series: ETNuary Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588867
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	What Comes Next?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16 of ETNuary: Liza Koshy

Liza’s hands won’t stop shaking as the group quickly make their way back into the lounge. Even with Alex’s protective arm around her, the trembling anxiety will not go away.

That has to be normal, though, for someone who was mere seconds away from death. If it wasn’t for Alison, their helper and protector, that _would_ have been the case for the young Explorer.

For a moment, everyone thought that both her and Tyler were going to survive when they escaped from the Gingerbread Woman, thanks to Sampson. But then, the Sorceress suddenly appeared out of nowhere, demanding that one of them had to die as part of the rules of the game. To set an example to those who defy her, she had Sampson killed in front of the group. A blue harpy then suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the little brown girl, prepared to drag her off to her impending doom. 

Liza was positive that was going to be it for her when all of a sudden, Alison leaped forward and attacked the harpy. In the struggle, the blue bird of prey released Liza who fell into the arms of Joey and Alex, who stayed behind to help her.

The vampire guardian yelled at them to run as the boys both took hold of the small girl and booked it back to the lounge. The last thing Liza heard was the sound of claws slashing, scary hissing sounds, and an angry scream that was most likely from the Sorceress.

Everyone was sure that Alison was dead, thinking this was the consequence of cheating the rules, and worried that the Sorceress will come for them next. Liza was ready to blame herself for the team losing their guide, the one who kept them safe through the night. Then the vampire miraculously entered the room, very much in tact and everyone breathed in relief. 

At first, the group was ecstatic that they all made it out of there alive, believing they are now able to escape death in the future. That is until Alison broke the bad news. While the Sorceress allowed to let this "act of rebellion" slide, not only can they _never_ do it again in the future, but the YouTubers will now face a severe consequence for "cheating". Whatever that means, it can’t be anything good, especially in a place like this.

“So what, does that mean _two_ people will die in the next death challenge?” Andrea asks, panic painted on her face, as she frantically looks at the others.

Everyone is quiet, unsteady of what darkness will befall them. They can only watch as Tyler places the fourth gem into the map. Any relief they felt before has dwindled.

“What matters is that we didn’t lose Tyler _or_ Liza,” Joey speaks up, his demeanor hopeful, yet filled with uncertainty. “They’re alive and we just need to work together and focus on the mission at hand. Whatever the Sorceress now has planned for us, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”

Most nod and voice their agreement. Liza nods her head too, but she is a bit unsure about the working together part. Barely a half hour ago, Joey, her closest ally, blindsided her when he threw her under the bus and got her sent into the Gingerbread Woman's challenge. Even now, she still doesn’t understand why he did it, or even what _she_ did to make him resort to such an act of betrayal. 

As much as she still loves Joey, and was thrilled enough to hug him after she and Tyler escaped from the Gingerbread Woman, her heart still hurts from the way he broke it when he put her in that challenge. She knows it was _him_! He was the only one to call her out and the rest were all for voting the Savant in. Who else could it have been? Can she even trust him anymore?

Her thoughts are interrupted when Tyler suddenly clutches his stomach and excuses himself to the bathroom; not that Liza blames him. Even she feels sick from consuming all those sweets, and that’s not good for someone as tiny as her.

“I need some fresh air as well,” she announces to the group as she stands and takes her leave.

Joey looks at her with concern before turning to the remaining four people in the room. “I agree, a lot has happened, so let’s take a fifteen minute break, alright?”

Everyone murmurs in agreement, but Liza was focused on getting away. She opens the doors to the patio and takes in the night air. It’s a little chilly now, but it beats the heat from the baking room and the awkward atmosphere inside the lounge.

Every part of her wants to throw up. The question is whether it’s because she’s physically ill from sugar consumption or emotionally ill from heartbreak. Either way, it makes her nauseous.

“Liza?”

The Explorer slowly turns around and lo and behold, there stands Joey. She can make out the worry on his face, as well as possible guilt as he makes his way to her. But Liza holds up her hand; she’s not in the mood to deal with him. The spunky humorous little brown girl she was before is now replaced with only a sick, sad, and a little mad, brown girl.

“I’m fine, Joey, I just need a minute alone,” she tells him sternly, hoping he will take that as a hint to go away. But does she want him to go away? Honestly, who knows what she wants or feels anymore!

But Joey stops, appearing to take the hint. The guilt seems to amplify on his face as he nods his head sadly, understanding what she means.

“Okay,” he answers quietly. “I’ll be inside if you need anything.”

He turns to go and it’s in that moment, Liza did want to know the truth. “Why, Joey?”

For a moment, there's a part of Liza that's hoping it wasn't Joey who voted for her. That maybe he changed his mind and it was someone else who did the deed. Maybe her closest ally had a moment of weakness, but decided to not betray her after all.

The brunette boy turns around and looks at her, his body quivering just as much as hers. The way their eyes meet, he seems to know exactly what she’s talking about. _Oh God, baby, no!_

“Liza, I...” he begins to say, almost shaking, almost like he wanted to run inside, away from the dark and cold night, and away from her. He masters the courage, though. “Words _cannot_ even express how much I regret voting for you. That was without a doubt the dumbest thing I could ever do and I should have never betrayed you like that, I’m sorry!”

The small light of hope that the small girl had for her friend was snuffed out. What whole pieces remain of her broken heart have shattered. It's true. Joey Graceffa, her friend, her number one ally, did indeed condemn her to die in that challenge. 

“But you didn’t answer my question,” Liza slowly responds, her voice almost breaking, the desire to cry forming inside her. She tries to resist. “Why did you do it? After everything we’ve been through together. After saving you from the vampires, after helping you escape that ballroom? When Destorm tried to frame you as being _evil_ , I defended you! All I ever did was support you and have your back, doing everything possible to help solve the clues and help our group survive. So I don’t understand how all of a sudden, you decided that I should be put in a challenge where I could actually die! What did I do wrong to deserve that?”

At this point, tears form in Liza’s eyes, unable to control them. No joke or sassy remark will fix this because all that’s there is hurt. Hurt that someone she trusted and saw as a dear friend could do that to her.

Across from her, Joey starts to cry too as he tries to explain. “ _Nothing_! You did nothing to deserve that, Liza! I’m sorry! Everyone was focusing on who hadn’t gone into a challenge yet and it was down to myself, you, Tyler, and Andrea. I didn’t want to go in because I was already too sick and full from all the chocolates and cake, but at the same time, I figured that an eating challenge would be the easiest of anything we’ll face. If Tyler and Andrea went in, then that meant that you and I would be forced against each other in the next death challenge. I didn’t want to go against you because as you said, you’re my friend and closest ally. I didn’t want to risk you dying because of me. So I suggested you for this challenge because at the time, I thought you really could handle it.”

“Except I _couldn’t_ , Joey!” Liza finally snaps, disbelief that Joey betrayed her because he thought he was trying to save her. “It was all too much, I could barely put any of those sweets in my mouth! We were forced to eat a _whole_ cake, and that was the final round! It was so painful, I probably would have combusted in that kitchen!" The Explorer's blood is boiling at high capacity now, realizing just how mad she is at the Savant. 

"Besides," Liza continues, "it was _Tyler_ who won the challenge! And if it wasn’t for Sampson, then Alison, I would be dead right now! I _would_ have died because of you! If that happened, what would you have said then? Would you still believe you were only helping me and that it was the right thing to do? Tell me Joey, I _really_ want to know!”

A tense silence fills the night as the two (former now?) friends and allies look at each other. Liza rarely cries in front of people, but after the way Joey hurt her for something she considers so petty, she can’t help it.

Joey is in a similar position, his eyes red as tears fall down his cheeks, shame all over his face. Liza doesn’t know if she wants to punch him or hug him right now. She is so confused because as angry as she is and desires to hate him...she can’t. Liza still sees someone she’s called a friend for so long and despite what he did, she can never hate him. It’s all very complicated and just too much. She hates this game, she hates the Sorceress, she hates this place, she hates what it's all doing to them.

Finally, Joey breaks the silence. “It was a stupid reason, Liza, and it was also selfish. And you're right, you did almost die because of me. I’ve already let so many friends down because of my mistakes. The fact that I let _you_ down, I’m so ashamed of myself! I regretted it the moment you and Tyler left, and I would give _anything_ to take it back. It’s a miracle you’re still standing here alive, no thanks to me obviously.”

Liza can only wipe away her tears as she takes in what Joey said. “Honey, I trusted you,” she sadly whispers.

“I know!” Joey whimpers, his eyes staring at the ground, now unable to look at her. “And I will never forgive myself for hurting you the way I did! I’m a terrible friend and I should have known better! I’m _so_ sorry, Liza!”

Once again, silence falls, creating further distance between the two. Before Liza can say anything, the door to the lounge opens, revealing Alison.

“Everyone is meeting in the Green Room in five minutes,” the vampire tells them. “Just wanted to let you both know.”

Joey nods, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his blue coat. “Thanks Alison, we’ll be there shortly.”

Liza also nods, assuring Alison they’ll be there. “Thanks, Alison. Also, thank you for saving my butt back there. You’re really awesome, girl.”

“You’re welcome, Liza,” Alison responds as she turns to leave. For a quick second, Liza’s positive she caught a smile from the vampire. _I knew she wasn’t just a stoic chick!_

Once Alison’s out of sight, Liza then turns back to Joey.

“So what happens now?” she asks him, because after what happened earlier, are they still even allies? Or will he turn on her again to save his own behind?

“We look for the remaining gems, get the Crown of Oblivion, and make sure the Sorceress pays for what she has put us through tonight,” is the only answer Joey gives.

Not the answer Liza was looking for, but it’s true. They still need four more gems which means that four more people have to die; unless Andrea’s right and two people will die for only one gem. Whatever the consequence the Sorceress warned of, it will hurt the group regardless. 

But they still have to be a team if they wish for anyone to survive the night. Whether or not Liza can trust Joey now, she still needs to work with him so that she can escape and go home.

“We should go meet with the others,” Liza says, ready for this to be over. She takes a deep breath and heads for the lounge door.

“Liza, wait!”

The Explorer stops, hesitant before turning to face the voice. Joey has now dried his eyes of tears, a look of sincere remorse on his face.

“I violated your trust and you almost died because of it. It was a stupid mistake and I take full responsibility for it,” he states. Then he takes his right hand and places it over his heart, as if to make a promise. “I swear I will _never_ make that mistake again. I promise that I’m going to prove myself to you and do what I can to get you out of here. After losing so many close friends, I refuse to lose you too! I’m going to make this right, I will make it up to you, Liza, I swear! Please tell me that you believe me?”

Liza doesn’t know what to believe, truthfully. It’s touching that Joey’s promising to be a better friend, admitting he made a horrible mistake. But this sick game they’re being forced to play, there are so many twists happening, which means no one is safe. Joey shouldn’t be making promises he can’t keep. 

But at the same time, Liza doesn’t want to be mad anymore. A part of her knows the Sorceress and this house are forcing the group to turn on one another and she refuses to play into that. 

Although, she doesn’t trust Joey as much as she did an hour ago, the fact that he is trying to make up for his betrayal speaks volumes. For all Liza knows, maybe he will make things right. Maybe they can be close friends again. She might as well give him a chance to prove it. 

“We’ll see,” is the only answer she can give to the Savant before heading back inside to meet with the others so that they can find the next gem.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my take if this happened. As happy and go-lucky as Liza is, it still hurts when someone you are close to and trust just throws you under the bus.


End file.
